


The torture I endured

by w1theredr0ses



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Dream in prison crab rave, Eating Disorders?, Heavy Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I have no idea what I'm doing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, My First Fanfic, Pandora's Vault, Pandora's Vault is torture, Post- Finale- on Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison Arc, Roleplay, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, screw canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1theredr0ses/pseuds/w1theredr0ses
Summary: It's been a year since Dream was locked up. The SMP hasn't been the same since. No one wanted to be the one to say it but they all missed the man. Not the tyrant he became, but the person he used to be.He's been in prison long enough. He's suffered just as much as everyone else. Maybe even more. Now it's time to heal.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 24
Kudos: 445





	The torture I endured

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work so please be nice in the comments.

Dream POV

A year. A whole fucking year. That’s how long it’s been since Dream has seen another person.

He’s been locked in an obsidian box with nothing but lava to keep him warm. The journals were all long since filled up, the first few with Tommy’s “homework” he assigned, the rest with apologies and pleads for freedom filling up each page, overlapping each other. Each book was more desperate than the rest.

The clock that once brought him comfort and gave him a game to play lay shattered on the ground long since discarded. The ticking driving Dream over the edge to insanity.

Said man was laying in the corner of the cell ~~torture chamber~~ curled up in a ball with his chin resting on his knees. The state of his mental and physical health would make Tommy’s exile seem like child’s play. He had stopped eating his food months ago, only drinking the given water to prevent the splitting headaches. Dream was skeletal. He had starved to death a multitude of times but the enchantment on the cell always made him respawn. His entire body was littered with burns from repeatedly jumping in the lava, praying for it to just end. The shards from his mask are scattered around the cell many of them coated in blood, the many cuts on Dream’s arms are explanation for that.

Dream had long since given up hoping that someone would come. In the beginning he was waiting for someone to break him out, but that died quickly. Within a week he just wanted someone other than Tommy, who only came once to gloat.

Dream had always been a super active person. He could never stay in one place for too long. He used to spend his free time playing manhunt with his friends, but after George’s dethroning that quickly came to a close. Dream then took to wandering around for hours with no set destination in mind.

But here he was, having not seen sunlight in over 365 days, wasting away forgotten and discarded in the most secure cell in the prison. He knew that no one cared though. People may have at one point but he destroyed every possible relationship he might have had.

At least now he knew that no one was dealing with grief at his absence.

What he didn’t know was that wasn’t necessarily true.

He didn’t know about the Dream Team crumbling without their third.

He didn’t know about the sheep hybrid missing her self proclaimed son.

He didn’t know about the boy who loves bees missing his older brother.

He didn’t know about the child he exiled who was learning to forgive.

He didn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not except a consistent upload schedule.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I'm young so I know I won't be the best writer.


End file.
